One Last Time
by ImpossibleKat
Summary: A rose that lingers in the dark stands alone like a beacon. The music soars into the night once more, and the Doctor shall have one last dance. (Major Allonswin), (slight Whouffle). Sequel to The Wrong Hands
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Before you read this! Make sure you read The Wrong Hands first. This is it's sequel. You will barley understand a single thing that will be happening in this fanfiction unless you do not do so! I do not own Doctor Who (Except in my Dreams). Please enjoy, and positive reviews only plz!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
**Memories**

For the past couple of days I have decided to take a break from the Doctor. Do I have a reason? Of course I do! It seems we never stop shagging, and sometimes a girl just has to take a break. I do love him of course, but sometimes it hurts me deeply; every time I leave him there in his TARDIS with his big sad eyes. I know he is watching me from afar, and I will never even know that he is even there because he is the Doctor. I just go on with my life, and wait for the next Wednesday to approach so that he may take me to another planet or another time. And by the end of the day we will end up in each others beds.

Now I just lay in my own bed, alone. My room is still and dark, and the only sound you can hear is my ticking clock that lay neck to my bed. It is a very small clock, but it has a big voice. In the corner of my eye is a rose that glows golden, and sits in a little blue vase given to me by the Doctor.

I will never forget the day the Doctor gave me the rose. How could I when there were two of them? I was bouncing from one Doctor to the next that night. I felt like I was falling through his time stream all over again, and yet I wasn't falling. I was dancing! By the end of the night I gave one Doctor his memories, and the other my body. I thought that was pretty fair for the both of them.

Yet last week my Doctor told me something very creepy. He said something about his previous regeneration homing in on me or something. I can barley remember what he said. In my moment of searching for memories I fell asleep. Falling into a world of the past.

What happened last Wednesday? Only in my dreams can I ever remember.

* * *

_I skipped up the TARDIS steps that lead into the console room. I was ready for another adventure with my Doctor. However, once again, the Doctor was not where he usually was. Why he does these kinds of things to me, I guess I will never know. And just like that in the corner of my eye the Doctor arose from the shadows. _

_He was silent, and he kept staring at the floor. He obviously didn't want to look up at me. That was a bit insulting to me, but still I worried for him. What was wrong?_

_He lifted his finger as soon as I was about to open my mouth and ask the question. He pointed it directly at me and said in a quiet voice, almost like he was mumbling "Do you still have that rose I gave you?"_

_First, I had no idea what the hell he was talking about. Then I realized he was talking about our little mishap with the tenth Doctor! What did he think I did with the rose? Toss it? Why would I toss a time lord rose? Who knows who rummages in the bins these days. _

_"Uhhh, No? Why would I do that Doctor? You gave it to me as a gift anyways. It hasn't seemed to have wilted yet either. Strange." I said as I put my finger to my lips._

_"Nothing, just asking. Well, not really. That rose is sort of a homing device for my old self, and there is a little alarm ringing in my head saying that I tried to find you with it."_

_There was a long pause._

_"Just a feeling I guess." The Doctor said as he turned into the other direction. I thought he was going to bang his head against a wall for saying that, but instead he just walked out of the console room!_

_I stood there for the longest time, and I think my mouth was dangling open catching some loose flies in the TARDIS. I don't recall how long I stood there. I was just surprised was all. And it soon came to pass when the Doctor needed to come back to the console room. When he spotted me he tried prying my mouth shut._

_First he used his hand. Then he used his sonic screwdriver, and then he used his lips. That's when I was finally able to close my mouth. He started to laugh when he felt me responding. When he pushed me away he looked at me in the eyes._

_"Are you alright? You have been standing there for about an hour according to the TARDIS."_

_I blinked and looked at him._

_"Your trying to find me?"_

_"Oh, I see. Your still on that subject." He said as he walked away and started to play with the many controls of his TARDIS._

_"But why?" Was all I could mutter._

_"I don't know. Maybe because you kissed me senselessly, and forced me to leave wanting more. Only to satisfy me about…Oh… I don't know… four hundred years later."_

_I curled my lips in and my eyes started to wonder. "Yeah, I would suppose that was my fault."_

_"Guess I got impatient." He said smiling to himself devilishly._

_"Wait, your not telling me you actually found me!? Did you?"_

_"Well, I don't know Clara. Hasn't happened to you yet." He said teasingly._

_"You found me?"_

_"Spoilers." He simply said._

_"Doctor!" I said at him with a very impatient voice._

_He looked at me with a lovingly face and smiled at me. He placed his fingertips underneath my chin and looked at me._

_"My impossible girl. I have already experienced it. It was my first time with you ever, though it wasn't yours with me."_

_"Is that why you weren't so quick on your feet when I came back to the TARDIS that night after kissing you? A little slow, but still full of fire."_

_"I didn't feel it then. For some reason I feel it now. The memories rushing into my mind all flowing in one by one. Each feeling, and every touch. Why now? I don't know. It may be because of that little rose. Where exactly did you put it?"_

_It took me a second to regain my footing. "Uhhmm, my bedroom. Why?"_

_He made a quick grin to himself and kissed my forehead. "There's your answer."_

_"The rose being in my room draws your tenth version to me? Hardly makes sense."_

_He rose his hands into the air and had a very childish grin on his face. "I know! Isn't that wonderful!"_

* * *

The sound of the kettle whistling from the kitchen suddenly startled me, and my body lifted up almost instantly. The last thing I wanted to do was to look at myself in the mirror. I just hate waking up and then staring at my reflection for almost twenty minutes just thinking about sleep. I don't know why I do it, but it just happens.

I took one foot out of my warm bed, and the other foot followed shortly behind. I didn't even want to stand up. I just wanted to fall back into a perfectly soft comforter. I gave myself a quick push off my bed, and I almost stumbled right onto the floor. That would have been a horrible way to get up. The shocking noise of the kettle screaming in your ear, and then scraping your knees on the cold floor after being in a warm bed.

I turned my head to look directly at the rose. It was the nightlight into my almost dark room. Since the sun was shining today there was a little bit of light sneaking through my curtains. It glowed so bright at that one moment. It almost appeared on fire, but then again, I just woke up.

I started to walk toward to kitchen to get to the kettle. I picked out my morning tea and placed it into my mug. I poured the boiling water into my mug, and placed the kettle back down. The kettle continued to whistle for a couple seconds more. Those are the whistles I love the most. They are almost like the leaves of autumn. The last evidence of summer, and its warm embrace.

Just as I was about to poor my milk into my tea I hear three raps at my door. The first thing I did was look at the clock on my stove.

_6:45am_

I put down my milk and looked out my nearest window. It was still dark outside, but there was the sun. Being stubborn as ever. _God, I hate the sun in the summer._

I looked down at my clothing. I was hardly wearing anything! The only thing on my body was a silken nightgown, and underwear. I couldn't answer the door in a million years wearing what I was wearing! I had to go grab my bathrobe in my bedroom.

Once again at the door were the three raps. I had to let the person know that I was home. I quickly let out an "I'll be right there." as I kept a quick pace for my bedroom.

I grabbed my bathrobe and wrapped it around my body. Now, I had to look at myself in the mirror. I took a quick peek, and my hair wasn't all that messy, then again it's this persons fault that they are going to see me like this in the first place. What do they expect? Showered, clothed, and wearing makeup? Too bad.

Then it suddenly came to me. I could ignore this guy. Just let him knock the door, and then give up on me and walk away! The neighbors have been complaining recently about all these Jehovah's Witnesses coming by. So I just stopped, I stood still, and I waited.

Suddenly, a golden glow caught the corner of my eye. I turned my head to see the rose glowing brighter than ever before. I thought I was going to need to get a extinguisher. Then the three knocks came once again. I turned my head almost immediately.

Suddenly my dream was coming back to me.

_"It may be because of that little rose."_ He said to me exactly. I felt my feet starting to pull me toward to door.

_"That rose is sort of a homing device for my old self, and there is a little clock ringing in my head saying that I tried to find you with it." _ My hand reached for my door, and I unlocked it.

I opened the door, and there stood the tenth Doctor. He looked unamused, but when he saw me, I could see the excitement grow in his eyes. His smile grew as he looked down at me.

"Hello Clara Oswald. Miss Me?"

_"Just a feeling I guess."_

* * *

**_ One Last Time_**


	2. Author's Note

Okay so I have not updated this fic in a while, and I have my reason. I can't come up with a real smutty scene with the tenth Doctor and Clara. I have had this writers block in my head for some time now, so I decided the best way for me to continue this story is to change its rating. I apologize if this upsets anyone, but it's mostly my stupid clean mind telling me not to write such a steamy chapter. I will now change this fic to T instead of M. Now that I have done this, expect to see me update it more often. I also won't be changing the story line so far, so once I get to the point I will probably put a line there and your can only assume they did it. In the end they will always still be together. Allonswin forever.

Many sincerest apologies

-Kat


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but here it is! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**  
**Unconscious**

I'm pretty sure all the color from my face vanished at that point, and from then I blacked out. From what I remember I saw the Doctors face grow from a grin to a shocked face and he lunged toward me. I guess I started falling when I passed out.

When I was unconscious I felt nothing, and I heard nothing. I thought nothing, and I saw nothing. It was pretty bliss for the couple of minutes that I was unconscious, because pretty soon there was a sonic screeching in my ears.

"Mmmmm, oooh God, Doctor stop it please." I mumbled as I awoke. My eyes were still shut, and I looked as if I was a teenager not wanting to get up to go to school. I might have well told him five more minutes.

"Clara? Clara are you alright? Wiggle your nose, and stick out your tongue if your alright!" I heard his faint mumble. It was almost a blur for me, but I began to focus on it. But I was most certainly wasn't going to wiggle my nose and stick my tongue anywhere.

I reached my arm out and I touched it face. I'm pretty sure I might have slapped him because I heard him groan after that. As soon as I heard that, I'm pretty sure it was a miracle recovery because I got up from that.

"Oh my God, Doctor! Are you okay?" I started scanning his face. I saw that he looked completely fine, yet he looked more confused at my immediate recovery.

"How did you…? Why did you…? Owwww….!" He put his hand to his face and dragged his ow.

"Doctor, let me look at it. Take your hand off your face."

"No, it stings."

"Stop being such a child! You are just as bad as the Doctor I travel with now!"

"Okay, that hurt me right here!" He pointed at his chest. "Are you just planning to make this day "Let's hurt the Doctor Day"? Because I most certainly regenerate out of all the pain."

"Doctor… stop"

"What?"

"Why are you here?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Oh. What?" He said quickly.

"Why are you here, Doctor. Why are you in my apartment?"

"Well, I came to find you."

This statement came at me rather quickly, but I took it like I knew it was coming. My Doctor did tell me that he would end up finding me, but he never did say when. But he is just that, a man full of surprises.

The Doctor started to looked confused. He took a couple steps toward me and looked me directly in my eyes. How could I resist looking back into his. I honestly just could melt in his eyes. I want to be lost in them forever, and I'm pretty sure I was for a brief moment because I heard the Doctor mumbling.

"I'm sorry, what?" I shook my head and looked at something else that wasn't his eyes.

"I said, why aren't you that surprised that I came to see you?"

"Excuse me, I did just pass out back there."

"Yeah, but, I was more hoping for a jumping and excited reaction to fill your face. And yet I get… blah." He gestured at my face.

"Blah?"

"Yes, blah, no emotion, no excitement. Just… blah." He turned his back to me and started to walk in the other direction gesturing away.

"Your future self told me that you were going to find me. At first I thought you were joking, but I guess you were telling the truth now that the evidence is so clear."

That's when he stopped in his tracks. He slowly turned around and pointed a finger at me. He had a face of confusion and fascination. I was almost positive he was going to ask…

"What did I tell you exactly?"

There it is.

"Spoilers." I say as I put my finger to my lip.

"That's not fair. Your the companion that cheated for me though! You let me keep my memories! You have to tell me because thats what you do."

"You really expect me to tell you what you said?"

"No, but I do expect you to do what I said."

That's when he trapped me. He just stood there looking so smug, expecting me to come up to him and act out whatever his future self told me he would do.

"What makes you think I would just do it?"

He smiled, and started to walk toward me. "Because Clara, a while ago you told me that you loved me. Every single generation of me. That night we shared a passionate moment, and you granted me my memories of that night. I swore to myself that I would find you, and here I am."

My face started to relax. I already knew what was coming.

"Thank Rassilon I put a bit of time lord regeneration energy into that rose. Without that rose I would have never found you."

He was only a couple steps away from me, and I felt myself walking closer to him. I closed my eyes, and just let my mind wonder.

"My impossible girl. Haven't I ever told you how much I hate waiting."

I opened my eyes to see him looking right down at me. He was standing over me, and his warmth surround my body. I felt my heart begin to quicken as I felt him brush his finger tips against my arms.

"I have a time machine, Clara. I have it, so I don't need to wait."

He leaned in closer to my face, but that's when I interrupted him.

"Didn't I tell you to wait until you regenerated?" I whispered as he was right at my lips only ghosting, but it was still intense for me.

"I thought you said you loved me no matter what generation I was."

I smiled. "You clever boy."

The Doctor placed his lips upon mine, and I returned the kiss with equal amount of passion. I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck so that I could deepen the kiss. However, I was loosing my footing. I felt myself begin to fall over again, but thankfully the Doctor had his arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

And just for the one second that I opened my mouth to take a breathe of air, he took that opportunity and darted his sneaky tongue into my mouth. I didn't argue, I just felt that now that his tongue was squirming around in my mouth, plus my own, I might need more air.

The room kept getting hotter and hotter for me, and I really felt like I was going to pass out again. But why would my body want to do that to me at a time like this. The Doctor was kissing me with such passion, and with the fury of his patience made it more intense.

Then I felt the Doctor pull away from me, and he began to look at me with worried eyes.

"Clara, I can feel you slipping through my arms. Are you okay? Do you need any water?" He said slightly out of breathe.

With a large gasp I looked up and tried to make out a couple words. "I…air…you….tongue…need air…. Doctor."

He gave a nod and picked me up. He was carrying me like they usually carry women in the movies. The Doctor I travel with carried me like this when I was stuck in his time-stream.

I started to feel my eyes falling when the Doctor placed me on something soft. I wasn't really sure where he took me. All I knew what that since I was in my bathrobe, the Doctor wouldn't take me to his TARDIS. I was probably somewhere inside my apartment.

Then I saw the Doctor on top of me. He was at an okay distance, but I was still able to see what he was doing. He took off his large trench coat, and flung off his jacket somewhere. Then he looked to me and started taking off my bathrobe.

"Clara, your burning up. I need to take this heavy bathrobe off so you can cool down some."

I'm pretty sure I was able to motion a nod to let him know that it was okay. At least he is trying to help.

Once he took off my bathrobe, he flung it to the corner. He got off of me and started to run frantically around the room. But I was able to cool off with all the wind he was making from going back in forth from room to room.

I lifted myself up and saw that I was on my bed. My nightgown was still on me, but my straps where all messed up. I guess I was still clumsy because all I did was make it worse. I loosened it on accident, and as soon as I dropped the strap from my grip, the Doctor ran back into my room.

His eyes were wide, and I was pretty sure he was just as shocked as I was. He turned his back almost immediately, and then he started to walk out of my room.

"Woops." I said after he left. I leaped out of my bed and tightened my strap. I practically ran out of my room.

I started to wonder around my apartment looking for a man with dark brown hair, and eyes that could melt a soul. But it seemed as if he just vanished. Until I heard some crashes come from my kitchen.

I peered into my kitchen to see the Doctor looking out of my window drinking the tea I was preparing for myself earlier.

"Well, I'm glad to see how quickly you can calm down after you had a fright."

He turned around sipping his tea. "Glad to see you fixed that problem" He motioned to my strap with his cup.

"Why are you glad? If we were kissing for maybe thirty seconds longer, and you didn't suffocate me with your tongue, then maybe you would have been the one to loosen it."

He suddenly spat out his tea, and looked at me with a confused face.

"What?"

"I just thought that you were going to get to that point eventually."

"What?!"

"Your other self usually gets to it rather quickly."

"What?!" He put down his cup and ruffled his hair.

I took a deep breathe and shrugged my shoulders. "I guess, you weren't planning on doing that. After all, your the one that came to find me."

I really want to make him just jump at me and ravish me. Why? Because he already got me all hot and bothered about ten minutes ago! And now he expects me to just sit down and relax with a cup of tea? Oh, no way! He asked for me to do what his future self told me he would do. So I'll do it.

We shared a glance, and then I licked my lips. "I'll be in my room "recovering" from loss of air." I started to walk out of the kitchen, but then I herd the chair move. I looked behind me, and the Doctor wasn't there. But then I turned around to see the Doctor standing over me with intense eyes.

"That's why."

"What?" Great, now I was saying it.  
"That's why you saying these things! Your trying to get me into bed! And I have a theory on why."

Finally he was catching on! I gave a large sigh and gave him the 'you should have known this about ten minutes ago when you face was all over mine' look.

"Okay tell me your theory." I said as politely as I could.

He made a large grin and took my chin in his fingers. He leaned in closer so that his lips were merely brushing mine.

"Because, Clara. I came back to dance with you. One last time." He whispered onto my lips.

My heart quickened. Why would he say last when it is only our first? Then I thought back to what my Doctor said. He told me that it was his first time with me, even though it wasn't my first time with him. Time travel really starts to mess with your head after you hear something like that.

He took a step back and smiled at me. He bowed and placed his hand up in front of me.

"May I have this dance?"

I swallowed, and then I looked around my room, and then at myself. This was completely different from the first time we danced. There was music, and the stars where hanging above our heads. I was in a beautiful dress, and not in a nighty!

But yet I felt the compulsion of want, and need. I felt myself reaching my hand out and taking his in mine. He looked at me and pulled my hand to his side with a tug. It was unexpected so I fell onto him. He took my waist and looked deep into my eyes. I was already feeling my heart pounding, and I felt his hearts responding with even quicker beats.

I started leaning up toward his face, and he was leaning down toward mine. As our lips collided, I became unaware of everything around me. It was only him and me, and nothing else mattered for those few moments. It was intense and deep, our tongues where swirling and dancing along each others lips.

We began to move around. I was walking backwards, and he was directing our feet. We never left each others lips. Sure, we were breathing in quite quickly, and I of course was hyperventilating with all the excitement, but we remained together.

I fell back onto my bed, and the Doctor fell with me. At this moment we began our dance. Our first and last dance that would make its mark in our souls, and our hearts. Forever.


End file.
